A Glint of Serendipity
by DeiDreamerOM
Summary: The last time she saw him was the time he was accepted as the hero he truly was. Has he forgotten her?


A/N: So this is my first fan fic (and my first creative writing in about four years). Just an idea that popped into my head one morning and felt like writing it down. Go easy on me.

P.S: I don't own Naruto, which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"It's getting cold. You'd better head on home before the ramen freezes over Naruto."

"Tsk, and I was hoping for another bowl, old man. " Naruto jested to Teuchi "But, you're right, I think I'd rather die than see good ramen freeze! Good night old man, goodnight Ayame-chan!" Naruto stood up from his stool at the make shift Ramen stall.

"Goodnight Naruto, you'd better wrap up warm tonight, it's gonna be a cold one!" called Ayame, while battening the hatches.

"Gotchya! See ya tomorrow" Naruto began to set off in the direction of his makeshift home, eyes searching the uncanny night before him. It had already been a few days since he'd defended his village from Pein's invasion, but he was still finding it difficult to believe the ruins were what was left of Konoha. He felt a streak of guilt, believing at least some destruction could have been avoided if only he'd arrived sooner, if he hadn't lost control. His thoughts drifted to source of his rage. _Why did she do it? _

"_Because I love you!" _

_How? _He asked himself as if to find an answer. But Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts by the chill of the night's air. _It really is gonna be a cold one, huh? _

The blonde jinchuuriki paused for a moment to take in the night around him. The moon rested high in the sky, fully revealed to people below it; illuminating the dark enough so that the entire village was visible in its dim light. A few wooden buildings had been erected by Yamato here and there looking strangely out of place amongst the sea of canvas. Rubble still littered the ground in areas that had been less thoroughly swept by the recovery teams; the pace of the resurrection was far too quick for intricacies. Scanning the horizon, Naruto searched for the part of Konoha that he missed most, in the hope of finding it rebuilt, but to no avail. Konoha's famous Hokage Monument had been destroyed in his battle with Pein, by his own hands. It was a stark reminder of what could have happened if he'd fully given himself over to the Fox's control. Naruto grasping his stomach sighed inwardly._ I failed! I vowed never to use it again and I failed! _Lost in his internal anguish the Blonde had forgotten the cold until an icy chill crept up his spine. In an effort to keep warm, Naruto began to sprint the rest of his journey, until a glint of gold caught the corner of his vision just off to the left of his uncovered eye.

***

Her eye's lay fixed on the tent canvas above her. Unable to sleep, she'd endeavoured to occupy herself by counting the threads in the tents thick ceiling. _473… 474…. 475….. it's no use._ A lot had happened over the past week, it was a miracle anybody could sleep. Frustrated, Hinata sat up in her bed, thinking of something to occupy her wondering mind. She'd been fighting a losing battle keeping the icy night's air at bay, only making her current insomnia worse. Lost in thought the girls hand ran over the sensitive mark on her chest and her thoughts wandered over what had happened, what she'd done. She'd acted without thought, without contemplation over what might happen, hell, she didn't even think she'd be alive to have to deal with the consequences of her actions. Not as if she'd needed to worry about such consequences; the boy never came. He never responded. She hadn't seen him in three days, almost as if she were being avoided. But that was not to say there were no consequences; after hearing the news of the battle and her injury, Hiashi had returned home early in order to see to his daughter.

***

"What in the world were you thinking?! You could have been killed! Could have thrown away everything for the sake of what?!" Her father stood before her in a fit of rage. She was held aback at her father's reaction, it hadn't been long since he'd bothered to acknowledge her existence. But things were getting better, they were getting closer to what a father and daughter relationship should be like. Still a long way to go, but at least he cared enough to scold her.

"I… I couldn't just stay there, I needed to do something" confessed Hinata, wrapping her arm around herself for protection against her father's intrusions.

"Why? You're more than a human shield Hinata!" she paused; not knowing how to respond to her father's out of character behaviour.

"There was no time, he was going to die. I- I couldn't let that happen" Her mind recalling her actions and the emotions that spurred them. Seeing him pinned to the ground, at the mercy their attacker. She couldn't take it, unable to hear her body guard's words of heed; she'd sprinted forward flushed with all manner of emotions. Anxiety, pain and anger moved her forwards. She had to protect him no matter what. Brought back to the present by her father's bark, she shifted backwards uncomfortably.

"So you were to die in his place!? What makes his life worth more than yours: an heir of the Hyuuga clan!?" He shouted, banging a fist on his desk as if to punctuate his anger.

"I couldn't bear to see him die. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't try!" She remembered standing there, facing down her opponent, determined to block his path.

"WHY!?"

Hinata froze, suddenly realising how much she'd said. She hadn't spoken of what she'd said to Naruto, not to anyone. She didn't know what to say to her father; she couldn't tell him the truth, could she? _No I won't hold back anymore, I can't be scared, not anymore, not now._

"B-because I love him!" She shouted a little louder than she'd intended. But still she bore that very same look of determination as before, she wouldn't back down.

"You what!?" Her father stood in shock. He'd been aware of her fondness for the boy, without much thought of it. But he'd had no idea her feelings extended so far.

"Because I love him." She confessed "I love him so much it hurts. I'd happily give my life to protect him."

***

Her father had sent her away in disgust of her "irrational and reckless behaviour". Except, the following day he had changed. Hinata didn't understand the reason behind her Father's sudden transformation, but she wasn't about to complain. Although reluctant, Hiashi seemed to understand her, giving her hope. But still the boy never came, something that was beginning to hurt. What was causing her lack of sleep the most wasn't whether or not Naruto's reply would be positive, it was whether he'd reply at all. _I've been so stupid, I've driven him away. Now he won't do as much as look me._

Even if she couldn't be with Naruto, being friends with him would at least be better than the pain of utter rejection. What choice did she have? Would she prefer Naruto dead than utter rejection? _No. _She'd fallen into an impossible situation, filling her with despair. Tears began to fall from her creamy indigo eyes, clasping shut in pain. _I can't let it come to that! Not now that I've come so far! _Eyes springing open with determination, Hinata jumped out of bed, scurried to her dresser and prepared herself for the night's bitter air. _I have to see him; even if he won't talk to me, I have to see him._

***

Naruto's head turned to seek out the source of the gold glint, oblivious to what or who was walking around the corner directly in front of him. Before he knew it, he was on the ground, in the middle of a freezing cold puddle. He soon realised there was something between his cheek and the cold muddy water beneath him, something soft. Opening his eyes and looking up he was greeted by two lavender marbles, wide in utter shock. Not fully grasping the compromising position he was in, the blonde idiot loudly greeted his would-be pillow "Oh hey Hinata!"

"N-Na-Naruto!?" her face turned a stark red, unable to take the shock of being ran into by the very person she was about to confront, and realising the rather embarrassing position they were in, she couldn't take it. The poor girl blacked out.

"Hi-Hinata!? Hinata you alright!?" _Shit, I've killed her!_ He scrambled to his knees checking for signs of life. Luckily she was still breathing. _Thank god, I've only knocked her out._ _I better take her some place warm._ Naruto's quarters, only being a few tents down, was the first place that came to mind. He knelt, putting his arms under the dark girl and lifted her out of the puddle. He held her close in an attempt to save some heat; the water had only made him even colder but luckily for him he was saved from being completely soaked. Hinata on the other hand was not so lucky, she was soaked through. But she was still light; her small frame smothered by his bulky arms, light enough for Naruto to speed up in order to get off the streets and into some dry clothes.

It didn't take him long to reach his new home. It wasn't a big tent, nothing like the large sturdy temporary quarters of the Hyuuga household. Neither was it anything like the room he was used to, but it did for now. A futon lay opposite the canvas entrance, a few wooden chairs, a table and a trunk was set up off to right of the room with a cooking stove set down in the middle of the tent. Naruto tenderly laid Hinata's small frame on the tatami matt that covered the floor. He turned on the gas stove to heat the air and moved over to the wooden trunk to brandish a few towels. Without fully thinking about what he was doing, Naruto began to undress the small girl. He unzipped her bulky jacket to find a netted t-shirt. He lifted the wet t-shirt off over her head and stared in awe at the sight before him. Naruto had never payed much attention to the way the shy Hyuuga looked. Always wearing baggy clothes too big for herself, almost as if she were trying to hide something. Naruto, now completely confused, didn't exactly understand what she was trying to hide. As far as Naruto understood, Hinata had what Jiraiya would probably call the perfect body. His wandering eyes soon caught light a pink mark standing out on the surface of her pale soft skin, just underneath the strap of her bra. A painful reminder of the events a few days passed. "_Because I love you!"_ Naruto proceeded to remove her wet trousers and began to dry her with the towels he'd fetched. Wrapping her up, he placed her on the futon and covered her in its sheets.

After hanging the Hyuuga's clothes to dry and changing his own, the blonde Ninja sat down in one of the wooden chairs and watched the beauty before him. He made note to make sure to take her to see Sakura for a check-up the following morning. But for now he thought it best to stay there and make sure she was stable before moving her. She looked so at peace between the sheets of his bed. Naruto kicked himself for the fact it took her almost dying for him to finally notice her. Of course he knew she was there, he thought of her as a fond friend, but never looked beyond that, looked at what she thought of him. The mystery was finally over; he finally understood why she acted so strangely around him. She was nervous, unable to gather the courage to speak to the one she held so dear.

The whole idea was strange and foreign for the jinchuuriki. Never before had he known someone love him. Growing up as an orphan detested for reasons he could not understand, love was such a foreign word for Naruto. He understood the feelings he held for other people, he understood the feelings he held for Sakura. But he couldn't understand why anyone would have those feelings for him. For years he had fought for the attentions of those around him, finally succeeding and gaining a small family of his own; his team and master. Now most of that had been taken away from him once again. But the love of another had come from nowhere to comfort him, to settle his aching soul just enough to keep him sane. The sad truth was that the result of what she did for him was enough to throw him over the edge, enough to throw all control to the demon within him. Within that twisted turn of events he was finally able to meet his father and gain the motivation to fight on, with his own mind and not that of the fox. **He** defeated Pein, with **his** own power, thanks to the shy girl's act of selflessness. His blue eye cut into her with utter amazement. Amazed at how far she was willing to go for him. _"I'm not afraid to die protecting you!"_ He'd found solace in the place he least expected it, only now he felt compelled to return the favour.

The girl had begun to stir, her eyes opening slowly to reveal the lavender pupils underneath. The world around her crept into focus. _Where am I?_ Memories before falling into unconsciousness came rushing back.

"Hey, Hinata." Naruto spoke softly. The girl shot up realising where she was, holding the quilt to cover her. Her eye's laid upon the blonde sitting watching her "Sweet dreams?" Hinata didn't hear the ninja speak sitting in shock as she realised she was only wearing her underwear.

"Na- Naruto, where are my clothes!" She squealed, pulling the sheets closer for protection. But she knew it was too late to be covering herself up.

Naruto shuffled uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck "Well I had to take off your wet clothes to dry you, I didn't want you to catch a fever!" The clueless blonde stood up and moved over to the stove casually and began to prepare cups of tea.

_He… he saw me naked… I-I… wh- what do I do?_ The dark girl suddenly felt her timid self return. A scarlet blush painted her pale soft skin.

Naruto was, for once, quick to notice this and attempted to calm her "Don't worry about it. If it's any help I liked what I saw."…he heard a thud behind him. Again, it was all too much for the girl. "Hinata!? You alright…?… Must be concussion or something…" shrugged the blonde idiot.

It didn't take her long to come round the second time and this time the Hyuuga heiress was greeted much more appropriately. By now, her clothes had dried and Naruto had taken the time to fold them next to where she slept. The shinobi thought it suitable to wait outside while she changed. When he was called back in, he was greeted by the shy dark girl sitting at the table fiddling with her fingers. She seemed so different to the girl he'd seen die in front of him days before, he flinched at the painful memory. It was no surprise she was uncomfortable given the circumstances; they hadn't spoken since it had happened and when they finally meet again, he'd already undressed her. "Sorry about earlier Hinata, I wasn't thinking" He moved over to sit opposite the timid girl, still staring into her hands.

"It's… it's ok." Hinata spurted out, still staring into her hands. There was an uncomfortable silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. _Get it together woman!_ Nudged by her inner-self, Hinata finally forced her view upwards to the boy, suddenly shocked at the sight before her. "Naruto, what happened!? Who did that to your eye!?" She jumped out of her chair and moved to inspect the boy closer. She knew that Naruto wasn't that injured after his fight with Pein and it certainly wasn't the result of Sakura's tender hug.

Naruto shifted, uncertain. "Oh this?" pointing to his bandaged eye. "This is nothing, just a black eye!" said while reaching for the back of his neck.

"Naruto, what happened?" She pleaded, having none of his tough guy act.

Naruto was quick to cave in, he didn't realise it, but he could never keep a front up for long around the mysterious girl. "There were these Kumo-nins. They said Sasuke had joined Akatsuki and that he'd captured their master." Naruto paused, Hinata was in obvious shock. The idea that Sasuke had joined the very organisation that had ravaged Konoha in order to capture and kill Naruto was just unbelievable. "I couldn't believe it. That Sasuke had gone so far. I offered to help them find their master and tell them about Sasuke. But when it came to it I couldn't do it, I couldn't betray him."

"So they beat it out of you!?" Shouted Hinata, now displaying a rather unfamiliar expression of anger. Naruto didn't fully understand where these outbursts of the usually quiet girl were coming from. Until it clicked, it was because of him; the need to protect the one she loved stood above her timid persona. But still Naruto couldn't understand how he could invoke such feelings within a person, especially a girl of the likes of Hinata. After all, it was swiftly dawning on him how special she was; not only did she look beautiful, but she was a true beauty on the inside; kind, caring and thoughtful but most of all determined, determined to stand tall in the face of her obstacles; to better herself and to protect her important people. He took the moment to take in the girl before him, her silky hair gracing her shoulders and curtains hugging her soft, plump cheeks. Cheeks that framed the rest of her smooth features, her little button nose, her sweet little mouth and her subtle brow beneath her fringe, now furrowed in concern. But what caught his eye the most were her eyes, deep with emotion, but yet yielding to the feelings of others, contrasting greatly to the usual Hyuuga glare. He was right, she really was beautiful.

Hinata noticed his rather drawn out pause and the deep look he was giving her. Unable to maintain composure under such an intense glare she shifted uncomfortably, breaking Naruto from his daze. Quick to realise what he'd been doing, a slight blush marred his cheeks, which went unnoticed by the fidgeting Hyuuga. In an attempt to draw attention from his strange behaviour and remembering Hinata's previous comment, he jumped back onto topic. "No... I've learnt that revenge only breeds more revenge. If I'd let them kill Sasuke then I'm not sure if any of us would be able to hold back. So I offered myself instead. I allowed them to take their rage out on me, so that they wouldn't need to go after Sasuke. He's in a dark place right now, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't hand him a light?" Hinata, shook from her fidgeting, stared in wonder at the boy she loved so dear, with eyes downcast. She felt herself love him even more to see how far he would go for his friends. How he wouldn't give up on them no matter what. It's what she loved most about him, and to see it grow filled her with pride. But it hurt so much more to see him in pain.

"You really love them don't you, Sasuke and Sakura?" She felt herself lull at the mention of the girl the blonde truly had eyes for.

"Wow, Hinata it's not like between us! Me and Sasuke were never-" Hinata let out a soft giggle to interrupt the fretting blonde.

"No, silly I mean like friends, you really love him as a friend." He could be truly hopeless sometimes.

"He was the first friend I ever had." Admitted the solemn Ninja "The first person I connected to. Through rivalry I'd found a friend. I felt that friendship grow to brotherhood. I'd made an oath to bring him back, not just for Sakura but for me and for him, he needs us to save him, to be the family he lost." She'd known all along the promise that Naruto had made to Sakura. But she also believed he did it for Sasuke, his brother. Naruto looked up at the girl before him, wearing a look of admiration he'd never seen before. He didn't understand it, why she looked at him the way she did, why she loves him so much, none of it made sense. "Why Hinata?" her expression changed to puzzled one "How could you love me?"

She felt like she'd been blindsided. She wasn't sure what to say or where to begin. Feeling the heat return to her cheeks she forced herself to speak. "Y-you inspired me Naruto. I was in a dark place too. But there was no need for you to hand me a light, because you were my light. You showed me the way, the way to better myself and never give up. You hold your important people dear, and you never give up on them, no matter how far they go because you can save them Naruto. You can save them like you saved me." Her shyness had fully disappeared, wearing a determination as strong as the day she faced Pein, the day she saved Naruto "That's why I love you."

He couldn't hold back anymore, touched by the fact she'd always loved him for who he was, he lunged forwards embracing the heiress. She stood there unable to move, partly because his grip was so strong and mostly because of shock "Thank you Hinata…" she loosened into his hug and embraced him back, hands gripping his orange jacket. "You've always been there for me Hinata. Loved me for who I am, accepted me when no one else would. But I've been so blind I never saw your welcoming gaze. I was too focussed on impressing the ones who didn't care, the ones who didn't want me, so much that I couldn't see those who did."

She felt tears on the side of her cheek, touched by his words, but guilty at her own past "No Naruto, we're both to blame. I was too shy; too scared to reach out to you, to let you know I was there. I was such a coward. It took the possibility of never seeing you again for me to hold out my hand."

They must have stood there for an eternity, in each other's comforting embrace, letting each other know they were there. Once they parted they sat there at the table talking to each other about old times, about Naruto's journeys with Jiraiya, his journeys with the toads, about her training and how far she had come since before Naruto had left. They talked until they felt they could talk no more, finally satisfied, finally understanding each other just that little more. She slept on the futon while he sat keeping watch, admiring the girl who loved him so much. His questions answered; at last he could put his mind at rest for a little longer, at least until he'd have to ask himself how he could feel about her. Remembering the journey he'd have to make tomorrow, he thought it about time he got some sleep. Slowly his eyes crept shut, satisfied with the day's turnout; he drifted off into the land of dreams.

* * *

So that's the end of chapter one, there's definitely going to be a chapter two, which I'll upload when I finally get round to writing it. Please review! :D


End file.
